Tonight's the Night
by joemamma246
Summary: Everyone in danville is invited to the local club for an open mic party. Will Phineas and isabella get together? One-shot! PHINBELLA


**Message: What's up guys?! This is my first FanFic so please don't judge. It's a lyric FanFic if you couldn't tell by the description. BTW I don't own Phineas and Ferb or the Songs "sang' per say**

**Phineas' P.O.V.**

_Tonight's the night _I thought to myself. I was in the midst of a huge karaoke party at our local club. I was wearing a black sweatshirt and in order for me to hide from anyone who knew me. Then, I saw her.

A certain raven haired girl wearing a pink crop top, white skinny jeans, and pink high heels. She also had white earrings and a pink bow in her hair. She walked in alone and looked to find her fellow fireside girls. _This is it _I continued to think. _Time for my moment._

**Isabella's P.O.V.**

I was hoping to see Phineas at the club. Everyone in the neighborhood was invited to this party. As I walked in, I saw Ferb, Buford, and Baljeet at one table. I also saw my friends slash fellow scouts at another table waving to me. I saw tens of different people at different tables. I even saw Candace sitting with Jeremy, Stacy, and Jenny. But no Phineas. Although, I did see someone who caught my eye. He wore a black sweatshirt and had his hood up. I kept wondering who he was.

"ISABELLA!" a girl yelled in front of me. It was my friend Gretchen.

"Oh. Sorry Gretch." I replied.

"Come on. We're waiting for you at our table."

"Alright. I'll be right over."

_At least if Phineas isn't here, I can focus on hanging out with the girls. _I thought to myself.

**Phineas' P.O.V.**

She sat with the other fireside girls, who, might I add, were at the table right next to mine. I blushed a little as she sat down. Luckily, it didn't seem like she noticed me. Then someone went on stage.

"Ok everybody!" he started. "Are we all having a good time?!"

Everyone screamed and yelled in a happy and peppy manner.

"Alright, alright. Now it's time for our open mic! You can read a poem, sing a song, do a monologue, ANYTHING you want! Who's up first?"

**Isabella's P.O.V.**

I was kind of hoping that the kid in the sweatshirt would go first so I could find out who he was. But he didn't. Instead, Adyson volunteered to go up with her boyfriend, Buford.

"NO WAY I'M GOIN' UP THERE!" He yelled.

"Oh come on. It could be fun." She told him.

"Alright. I'll do it for you, But only this once."

"Thanks babe" she kissed him on the cheek and ran up with him.

"Ok. We'll be singing Counting Stars by Nightcore"

"UGHH!" Buford groaned

(You can listen for the lyrics reason with this link.

watch?v=9tT2DMBr5BE)

(Chorus)

_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreamin' about the things that we could be_

_But Baby I've been, I've been playin' hard_

_Said no more countin' dollars we'll be countin' stars_

_Yeah will be countin' stars_

(Music Break)

_I see this life, like a swingin' vine_

_Swing my heart across the line_

_In my face is flashing signs_

_Seek it out and you shall find_

_Old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

_I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doin' what we're told_

_Cause I feel something so right_

_Doin' the wrong thing_

_And I feel something so wrong_

_Doin' the right thing_

_I could lie could lie could lie_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive_

(Chorus)

_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreamin' about the things that we could be_

_But Baby I've been, I've been playin' hard_

_Said no more countin' dollars we'll be countin' stars_

_Yeah will be countin' stars_

_I feel in love and I feel it burn_

_Down this river every turn_

_Hope is a four letter word_

_Make that money Watch it burn_

_Old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

_I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doin' what we're told_

_Cause I feel something so wrong_

_Doin' the right thing_

_I could lie could lie could lie_

_Everything that drowns me makes me want to fly_

(Chorus)

_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreamin' about the things that we could be_

_But Baby I've been, I've been playin' hard_

_Said no more countin' dollars we'll be countin' stars_

_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreamin' about the things that we could be_

_But Baby I've been, I've been playin' hard_

_Said no more countin' dollars we'll be countin' stars_

There was screaming and cheering for the couple. Adyson and Buford walked back to their tables after Adyson pulled him in for a kiss. I kind wished Phin was there and that could happen.

**Anonymous P.O.V.**

After about two hours, the party was coming to an end. A Half hour was left. There were lots of songs, dancing and laughter. Ferb did a monologue from _Goodbye Charles_, Baljeet sang a duet with ginger, even Candace recited a poem about…Uhh…busting her brothers. There were many others but the next two would be remembered by everyone.

**Isabella's P.O.V.**

Since we were at the last half hour of the party, I finally decided that I would go up and sing.

"This one goes out to Phineas Flynn" I said.

There were OO's and AWE's after I said that.

**Phineas' P.O.V. **

After hearing what Isabella said, my heart skipped a beat. I blushed as she sang. Her voice flowing with the wind

**Isabella's P.O.V.**

I thought to myself, _Just pretend you're singing to Phineas._

( watch?v=8xg3vE8Ie_E)

_We were both young when I first saw you  
>I closed my eyes and the flashback starts<br>I'm standing there  
>On the balcony of summer air<em>

_See the light see the party the ball gowns  
>See you make your way the threw the crowd<br>And say hello  
>Little did I know<em>

_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles  
>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<br>And I was crying on the__stair__case begging you please don't go_

_And I said  
>Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone<br>I'll be waiting  
>All there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>Its a love story baby just say yes<em>

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
>We keep quiet<br>Cause we're dead if they know  
>So close your eyes<br>Escape this town for a little while_

_Oh Oh_

_Cause were Romeo I was a scarlet letter  
>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<br>But you were everything to me  
>I was begging you please don't go<em>

_And I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
>Its a love story baby just say yes<em>

_Romeo save me they're trying to tell me how to feel  
>This love is difficult but is real<br>Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess  
>Its a love story baby just say yes<em>

_I got tired of waiting  
>Wondering if you were ever coming around<br>My faith in you was fading  
>When I met you on the outskirts of town<em>

_And I said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
>I keep waiting for you but you never come<br>Is this in my I don't know what head I don't know what to think  
>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring<em>

_And said_

_Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone  
>I love you and that's all I really know<br>I talked to your dad go pick out a white__dress__  
>It's a love story baby jus say yes<em>

_Oh oh oh  
>Oh oh oh<br>Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

I felt so powerful after I got off stage. There was cheering. For me. I wondered what would have happened if Phineas heard.

After I finished, The announcer went up, "Alrighty then! We're down to last event. Who's up?"

Almost immediately after he spoke someone raised his hand. The kid in the black sweatshirt. _This is it _I thought. _I'll finally know who this guy is._

**Phineas' P.O.V.**

I finally raised my hand to go up. As I went up, I thought to myself, _Don't Screw this up. This is your night_

"I'll be singing for someone Special here," I started. As I spoke, I started to take my sweatshirt off. "And you'll know who that someone is once I do this!"

**Isabella's P.O.V.**

When he took off his sweatshirt, I couldn't believe my eyes. For once I was the blind one, because there was Phineas! Right there on stage with his Orange T-Shirt and Fingerless Gloves.

The he looked over at me and said, "This one's for you babe."

Once he said that, I couldn't help but blush.

**Phineas' P.O.V.**

The music started. _Here we go! _I thought.

( watch?v=sCzdecygpmg)

_I'm not gonna waste this  
>This opportunity's mine<br>I'm sick of complaining  
>About a beautiful life<em>

_How did we get here?  
>Did we forget all the things inside?<br>And how do we stay here?  
>Do we embrace all the things tonight?<em>

_(Chorus)_

_I feel so alive tonight  
>You got me feeling sublime<br>I wanna yell it from the rooftop down  
>Until it's over and we're older<em>

_For my entertainment  
>You tell a whimsical lie<br>To keep me complacent  
>You knock me down with a smile<em>

_How did we get here?  
>How do we pretend everything's alright?<br>And how do we stay here?  
>Do we erase all the fear tonight?<em>

_(Chorus)_

_I feel so alive tonight  
>You got me feeling sublime<br>I wanna yell it from the rooftop down  
>Until it's over and we're older<em>

_Like sugar and cyanide  
>These walls are gonna<em>_collide__  
>I wanna yell it from the rooftop down<br>Until it's over and we're older  
>Yeah<em>

_So take me  
>But go slow<br>And let me hide somewhere I know  
>And let this<br>Seed grow  
>Until we finally call this home<em>

_So take me  
>But go slow<br>And let me hide somewhere I know  
>And let this<br>Seed grow  
>Until we finally call this home<em>

I took Isabella's Hand and walked her on stage

_If I were to die tonight  
>Would it tear you apart<br>Would you yell it from the rooftops down  
>Until it's over<br>And you're older_

_(Chorus)_

_I feel so alive tonight  
>You got me feeling sublime<br>I wanna yell it from the rooftop down  
>Until it's over and we're older<em>

_Like sugar and cyanide  
>I'm never meant to collide<br>I wanna yell it from the rooftops down  
>until it's over and we're older<br>Yeah_

There was cheering and screaming for the both of us. Isabella yelled with joy and pulled me in for a hug. Then, she did something I never expected. The grabbed me by the head and kissed me on the lips. There was even more cheering after that! At first I was surprised, but I eventually closed my eyes and embraced it. After a minute of kissing, I finally had a chance to breath.

"Love you Phin!" She yelled.

"Love you too izzie"

**What did you guys think? Please give a review and follow me. More to come soon!**

**Peace out my Brothers and Sisters!**


End file.
